


Jäger和他的貓

by Sukiyakiiiiii



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiyakiiiiii/pseuds/Sukiyakiiiiii





	Jäger和他的貓

耶格x貓

 

*對不起我家沒養過寵物我也沒碰過幾次小動物所以大概bug很多(抹臉

*ooc屬於我

*其實我沒露營過 嗚

—

  有時候你覺得你的主人是工作狂。

  你蹭著Marius的小腿，試圖告訴Marius該睡覺了，可是他的視線絲毫沒有離開他的ADS。你也知道就算你把他蹭到磨掉一層皮，他大概也不會放下手邊的工作。

  電子時鐘顯示著AM3：28。

  為了他的健康，你決定採取過激一點的方法。

  你跳到一旁的床上，再跳上了床頭旁的櫃子，裡面被塞了一些工程書籍和大學筆記，你真不懂他是怎麼把那些當睡前讀物讀的。

  你的腳不小心勾到了床頭燈的電源線，差一點你就要把整個床頭燈拉下來，你心裡暗自嘆了一口氣。

  他帶著耳機，你可以聽到些微的聲音，Marius工作時不習慣聽有歌詞或劇情的歌，那樣太容易分散他的注意力。

  他通常都聽白噪音，柴火燃燒的斷裂聲和風吹的聲音混和在一起，讓你想起你們在參加虹彩之前，在冬天偶爾會去露營，那大概是Marius唯一不會碰他的ADS的時間，當然，他的嘴上還是掛著ADS。你們會一起坐在營火旁邊，看著飯盒掛在快垮掉的支架上，等著Marius把肉煮的太熟或太生，他總是不擅長家務事。

  你的腳落在差不多是書桌2/3高度的工具箱上，那個工具箱很久了，從你遇見Marius之前他早就在了，藍色的漆帶著鐵鏽的顏色，似乎有人為了防止掉漆而再上了一層顏料，不一樣的色調讓被遮蓋的地方特別明顯，即使這樣，還是能看出年代的感覺。

  希望工具箱不要突然滑走，你一邊想著一邊跳上的桌子。  
  「小傢伙，怎麼了？」  
  Marius停下手邊的工作，終於。  
  你對著時鐘叫了幾聲，然後拉著他的衣袖示意他該睡覺了，他的外套底下穿著充滿童趣的睡衣，老實說，他穿著這件睡衣還蠻合適的。  
  「喔天啊，我完全沒注意到時間，AM3：34？」  
  「喵。」你像是附和他一般。  
  「你說的對，也許我下次該設個鬧鐘？」他的手摸著你的頭，你也蹭了蹭他。

  「我覺得我明天大概會起不來吧，也許Dominic會把我拎起來丟到辦公室？搞不好喔，他上次惡作劇的事我跟Elias還沒報酬，我們決定把他搞成一個波士頓派，聽起來是個好主意。」他抱著你到床上，把你放下的時候還打了個哈欠。「如果他某天把主意動到你身上的話，我就去找Emmanuelle—」

  他蓋上被子躺下，而你窩在他身邊，他似乎還有下文未講完，可是疲憊的身軀驅使他入睡了。

  你也是。

—


End file.
